Danganronpa: Improper Avatar
by DigiXBot
Summary: Hinata Hajime didn't expect much when joining Hope Peaks Academy. He definitely didn't expect to find himself a girl. Or where half of the Neo World's inhabitants start as the opposite genders.


Hinata Hajime felt… odd.

He already felt odd standing going from the entrance of Hope Peak Academy to an empty space with only a mysterious door as his fellow occupant. But he also felt something wrong with himself.

His balance felt off and there was a heavy weight on his chest. His muscles felt a bit weaker. As he moved to the door, he notices his gait felt off.

'I'll find my answers inside.' He thought, opening the door and stepping through.

And the moment he stepped inside, he found himself under the attention of 15 pairs of eyes.

"And that makes 16," a blonde-haired girl in a kimono quipped with a ting of annoyance.

"Is new kid-chan like some of the others?" the rather punk-like girl asked curiously, holding a hand above her eyes as if to see Hajime better.

"Only she would know that," a taller blonde girl wearing a navy-blue dress commented, with worry in her voice?

'She?'

"I'm sorry but what are yo-" Hajime stopped himself. His voice was somehow lighter.

"Guess that answers that," a tanned, well endowed girl said, a grin in interest.

"If you want to evaluate your curse better," a heterochromic boy with a scarf spoke darkly. "You should first look down."

Already frightened by the other boy, Hajime slowly brought his vision down…

Only to find a pair of well-endowed breasts on his chest.

"What the hell?!" he (or she) shouted. A quick examination (only to the waist up physically) proved that Hinata Hajime was physically a teenage girl. His white-shirt and green tie, a choice he felt appropriate for arriving at the esteemed academy, remained, but his pants have been replaced by a knee-length skirt.

"Alright, that's enough," a round, well-dressed man with sandy hair and glasses spoke up authoritatively. "You've just established your body has been forcibly changed. With the teacher unavailable, we must introduce ourselves. State your name, talent, and original gender if necessary."

At the heavy man's (who identified himself as Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, whatever that means) order, the other students gave their identity.

Saionji Hiyoko, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

Mioda Ibuki, the Ultimate Musician

Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess

Owari Akane, the Ultimate Gymnastic.

Tanaka Gundam (Or as he introduced himself, Tanaka the Forbidden One), the Ultimate Breeder.

Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager

And Hanamura Teruteru, the Ultimate Cook ("Ah prefer you call me the Ultimate Chef, thank you very much")

"Guess the first eight got spared from this," Hanamura spoke up. "Ah same, Ah think this gender-bend thing be interesting if it happened to all of us?"

"Hmm," Sonia (as she asked the others to refer to as) hummed. "It would be a rare experience to be a boy for a while, though I would rather be asked first."

"As if such a curse would affect a demon like myself," Tanaka boasted.

"Enough chatter," Togami said. "The rest of you do the same."

"I'll go first then," A pink-haired boy muttered, stretching his arms through his navy jacket with a yawn before continuing. "I'm Nanami Chiaki, Ultimate Gamer and formerly a girl."

Nanami was quite a short guy, probably about 160 cm. His navy-colored jacket with a cat-eared hoodie hung loosely over his white button-up shirt and khaki pants. A pink bola tie around his neck held a red-and-white Galaga fighter. His hair was quite short, only a few centimeters off his scalp.

Though what was most interesting was his eyes. Tired pink orbs made him think he was just sleepy, but a good look would show he was looking at the seven other genderbends with worry. Perhaps he was a really e

"That's it?" The extremely loud Nidai spoke up. "If you're gonna introduce, you need more spirit!"

"Oh, sorry about that," the gamer shrugged.

"Ah, it's okay. Who's next?"

"I-I can go next," a tall boy with a mop of choppy purple hair raised his hand up sheepishly I-I'm Tsumiki Mikan, Ultimate Nurse. I-I was a girl before this. P-please don't think I'm a freak!" he cried out.

Looking pass his tearfully apologetic expression, Hajime could consider Tsumiki… handsome (From a guy perspective of course. Even if Hajime was a girl now his sexuality didn't change too, right?). A rather lean body hidden under a pink dress shirt and a white lab coat leading up to a rather femenine face, the type the girls at Hajime's middle school would have liked.

"Hey, calm down already," a red-haired boy with freckles said, with a tone mixing reprimanding with concern. "No one is calling you a freak. You shouldn't let words get to you so easily. As a guy now you should be more confident."

"R-right," Tsumiki replied, whipping away his tears. "T-thank you."

"No problem," the ginger replied. "Anyway, I'm Koizumi Mahiru, Ultimate Photographer, formally a girl."

Compared to the quite handsome Tsumiki, Koizumi was a rather plain looking boy. Tall, lanky, and wearing a plain white-shirt, checkerboard tie, and green pants with suspenders reaching over his shoulders. A quality camera hung by him thanks to a strap over his shoulder. Still, he radiated an aura of collectiveness.

"You take this quite calmly, Visual Scribe," Gundam mused, examining the red-head with caution.

Koizumi blinked, confused how to take the Breeder's statement. "Um, thank you. And I just know freaking out isn't going to get our old bodies back," he suddenly groaned. "But believe me, I want to get back to normal as much as the rest of you."

"It's good some of you are level headed," Togami commented, before turning to a short blonde-girl glaring at everyone with an evil eye. "What about you?"

"Keh," she scoffed with annoyance. "name's Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Ultimate Yakuza, and don't think I'll be chummy with any of you just because I lumped in the same mess."

Kuzuryuu certainly looked like a future Yakuza head, dressed formally in a black striped suit that hugged her small frame. Blonde hair was cut short into a bob that was pulled back by a black hairband, showing off her green determined eyes.

"So Hope's Peak is desperate for criminals now," Saojin quipped.

"What'd you say, bitch?" Kuzuryuu growled back, any moment about to rush over to the fellow diminutive classmate.

"What are you going to do, feed me to a tiger?"

"Oh I can think of worse things for you brat."

"Wow," Mioda blinked, looking back and forth at the two blondes like an intense tennis fan. "It's like they're twins!"

"Don't compare me with her?!" both of them yelled, causing the punk girl to laugh.

"We are wasting time here," Togami spoke up. "Who hasn't introduced himself."

"Err, I'm Souda Kazuichi…" a girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit began. "I'm the Ultimate Mechanic… I was a guy… and I have no idea why this is even happening!" She finished with a near deafening yell.

Compared to himself and Fuyuhiki, Souda must have been an odd-looking man before, with his yellow jumpsuit that showed slight bumps barely bigger that Hajime's breast, neon-pink messy hair, red-eyed that were filled with panic

"Geez, not that tough, is she," Owari blunty said. "Or would it be he?"

That careless statement only brought a cloud of despair over the other girl as she brought her head to her knees. "This is just great. I come here hoping for a better school life, only to find out I'm got boobs now. How does a guy suddenly turn into a girl…"

"Okay," Owari rubbed her hair sheepishly. "Anyone else?"

A tall boy with glasses cough and began talking. "My name is Pekoyama Peko,""I am the Ultimate Swordswoman, or in current circumstances, the Ultimate Swordsman."

Compared to the others, Pekoyama had an aura of pure steel, like a living sword. He stood perfectly straight in his black jacket, white shirt school uniform, and his silver mane was cut quite short. The grip on his kendo stick showed how willing he was to use it should any conflicts occur, such as...

"My, aren't you an intimidating fellow," Hanamura quipped, eyeing the swordsman like a fine dish ready to be eaten.

Pekoyama turned his red eyes at the cook with distaste. "You do realize I was a girl prior to this incident."

"A chef ain't picky, ya know-"

"I am capable of causing great harm."

"... but he is aware when the ingredient is out of his reach." The chef finished, swallowing his spit as he scooted away.

A short laugh drew everyone's attention to a girl to a white haired-girl. "I doubt you'll remember trash like me, but I'll still participate for our class's sake. My name is Komaeda Nagito, a former male and the Ultimate Lucky Student."

Komeda looked quite ordinary with her green hoodie, white shirt, and black skirt. Her breast were small compared to the other gender bended guys (Lucky her, Hajime thought), but her waist length mass of wavy white hair helped her stand out.

"Trash?" Sonia asked, a bit of worry in her voice. "Isn't that quite harsh."

"There's no need for pity

'Strange quirk asides, she seems quite friendly.'

"So, all that's left is you, right?" Nanami said, his tired gaze looking straight at Hajime. The brown haired girl was quiet for a few seconds as everyone looked at him before starting.

"I'm Hinata Hajime," He introduced himself awkwardly. "Just before coming here I was a guy. And I'm the Ultimate-" whatever he wanted to say came to halt, because when he tried to think about his talent… he came to a blank.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-san?" Komeda asked, worry in her voice

"Don't worry, Hajime-chan!" Ibuki spoke up, thrusting a fist into the air. "Just shout out your talent with all your love!"

"I wish I could but," Hajime sighed. "I can't remember my talent."

At this, everyone's eyes were on him.

"The fuck you mean you can't remember?" Kuzuryuu scoffed.

"First they turn you into a girl and now they erased your talent?" Souda gapped. "How serious are these guys?!"

"It has to be related to our… body issue," Koizumi let out the last part out awkwardly before recomposing himself. "Why go to the trouble with you specifically?"

"They why didn't they do the same to the Bishoenen knock off over there," Saionji pointed off, pointing to Tsumiki.

"K-knock off?" the nurse muttered in a weak tone.

"Perhaps it's more advanced techniques like body surgery," Sonia suggested

"Or advance sorcery capable of altering the physical form," Gundam added.

"I-I don't think it's surgery," Tsumiki spoke up. "I checked over my chest, and they weren't any amputation scars."

"Ibuki think it was drugs!" Mioda suggested cheerfully. "Aren't they medicines people take when going from one sex to the other? Ibuki read that in a magazine once!"

"Yeah, but that kind of stuff probably takes weeks," Nidai argued. "And those guys act like the gender bending was fast and sudden, no medicine can do that!"

"Well whoever did this?" Hajime grumbled. "They have a sick sense of humor."

"How exactly did this occur?" Kirigiri Kyoko questioned, her tone reducing the temperature by one degree.

The leader of the 14th division of the Future Foundation and the Ultimate Detective stood next to her friends Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Hope, and Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

And on the computer screen in front of them was a girlish face with short caramel hair hidden by a greenish tint, better known as the artificial intelligence Alter Ego.

"I am not sure, Kirigiri-san," Alter Ego replied, a frown present on its digital face. "The moment I activated the Neo-World Program, seven of the fifteen patients had their genders reversed. Even my sister, Chiaki, had her avatar changed."

"How was that even possible?" Makoto asked. When briefed on the Neo World Program, he was told that each of the Remnants of Despairs would appear as they did two years before the Tragedy, as far back as their memories were erased. "What kind of bug would do this-"

"A bug would mean something either something simple like the wrong eye color or something catastrophic like the entire system crashing," Byakuya interrupted. "Something this precise would only mean one thing: sabotage."

Makoto frowned. "You don't think that Kamukura…" he shook his head. "Alter Ego, is there any chance you can restart the Neo World Program, or have Usami change their avatars back to normal?"

Alter Ego shook its head. "I cannot. To restart the Neo World Program could affect their minds, even restore their memories. And Usami cannot use her magic to instantly turn them back since the gender is hardcoded into the avatars. If we were to do so, it would sever their consciousness from the avatars and log them out of the Program, creating a scenario…"

"Close to death," Kyoko finished grimly.

"Partially correct, though they would simply be put into a coma for a few months."

"Which is a luxury we do not have," Byakuya sighed, taking a glance at Makoto. It was the Ultimate Hope's idea to have the Remnants be rehabilitated instead of facing punishment as the Future Foundation wanted. Kyoko was doing her best to keep the other divisions from finding out, but it won't be long before they learn of their secret operation.

"This scenario can only be avoided if there is a secondary body the consciousness can be transferred to before being logged out. However, it will be a few days to construct, and that's including the time to identify the source of this error."

"Then that's the only option," Makoto said. "Tell Usami to create new avatars for Nanami-san and the others, while keeping the students from panicking about their… gender problem."

"My little sister won't like that, but I will inform her."

A smile appeared on Kyoko. "Thank you, Alter Ego." And with that, she closed the link.

Alter Ego let itself relax, before sending the command to Usami to begin constructing new Avatars after sending the students into Jabberwock Island to explore and socialize. It then started scanning the code when it detected an odd pattern. A message in binary that was clearly meant for it.

And that message could be translated as the despair-inducing "Upupupup…"


End file.
